


How to Make a Sociopath Feel.

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Babies, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Sociopath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'boss' (Aiden Gonzalez) of the third Street Saints, a 6 foot hispanic Sociopath, has hardly ever felt empathy towards others, even as a child. This was due to his father(Ron Gonzalez) being shot before him at six years old in Shivington, while picking up some wine for his mother at Brown Baggers. Never forgiving herself, Gloria Gonzalez (a neat and tall woman of, at the time, 35) abandoned her child to start a new life outside of Stillwater and forget about her past. Aiden never heard from her again.  </p>
<p>Aiden was raised by his grandmother until he was eighteen, and she passed on. Before she passed on, Aiden's grandmother, Sylvia Gonzalez, asked her grandson did he love her. Aiden replied with a stern “Of course”, though he wasn't sure. Sylvia had noticed signs of a lack of communication skills & empathy in her grandson when their dog died. </p>
<p> Aiden joined The Saints at nineteen, and by 23 was the leader himself. There he felt alive, more so than he had ever felt. He had money, A beautiful home, people ready to serve his every need. Though he felt something was missing. What could it possibly be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings.

Aiden sat in the drivers seat of his brand new Zenith, caught in a daze. He had found himself thinking about Carlos again, though he wasn't sure why. Why did he feel so bad? He had never felt this way before. He coughed a little, having caught a cold fighting some Ronin in the rain the day before, before letting out a small sigh. He switched the car off, knocking the stupid rap song that was blaring off in the process. He opened the car door, threw his legs out and sat there for a moment, running a hand through his thick, black hair that he had cut a few days before.

 

He locked the car, then jogged up the steps that led to his home. He stepped inside, then found his apartment. Number two of the three apartments available. He didn't really associate with his neighbors. They seemed too bland in his opinion. He did find one of them, Emma, useful though. She was a drug dealer, and she knew Shaundi because Shaundi slept with her ex boyfriend. Nonetheless, if any of the crew ever needed drugs; he could get them cheap enough. He didn't understand why Shaundi was so sexually active. When Aiden had questioned her about Emma's ex Bob, she shuddered and explained she didn't know he was in a relationship. Aiden didn't understand how people did that. Cheat. He didn't plan on being in a relationship anytime soon, but he could imagine he would never cheat while in one.

 

He twisted his key in the lock, then stepped inside, switching on the main light which illuminated the whole downstairs. He coughed once again, covering his mouth with his arm before closing the door behind him and locking it. He realized he left his gun case in the car, but shrugged. He had more in the safe in the downstairs bedroom, unoccupied of course. He often wondered that if he did ever fall in love, would that room be occupied by a child. He scoffed at the thought. No way. He made his way inside, setting his keys on the counter in his kitchen. He recently had the place renovated. He wanted something more modern. It cost him a lot of money, but he was glad he did it. Though he shared the apartment with himself only, it was nice to have something like that to come home to.

 

He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, and covered it in mayonnaise. After finishing, he washed the plate and set it on the drying rack Shaundi had purchased for him. She said it made him look neat, while being too lazy to dry it and put it back in the press. He smirked, remembering that. He took a bottle of water from one of his two fridges and placed it on the counter beside his keys. He lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the couch by the pool table. It missed, and draped over the poor table. His eyes traced the room.

 

It was one large room, containing a seating area with a pool table and a bright, pink SAINTS neon sign that Pierce had custom made for him while he was making one for himself. Then there was the kitchen area, which had a fuck tonne of counters he never bothered to count, multiple presses, two fridges and marble columns. He also had his cooker, which was hardly ever used, and a massive fan hanging over it. He also had an island in the middle of the kitchen area, where he kept his knives, spoons and forks. Most of the presses/cabinets weren't occupied, they were mostly space fillers. Beside the kitchen was the spare room mentioned earlier. It in there was two small couches, his computer a few plants for decoration, his gun safe and his money safe, and a spare wardrobe in case his one became overflowing, which he doubted. Then of course, his dining area. He usually ate there alone, but sometimes Gat and Aisha would come over for some Chinese or Japanese take-out, or Shaundi would arrive with some Apollo's. It was a massive, pine table with 7 chairs.

 

Then the bar area. With five chairs lining it, it was the most fanciest bar he had ever seen. Of course, whenever he felt like a beer, he would make some himself. Shaundi usually made herself comfortable with a glass of vodka and coke or slim gin and tonic when she came over.

 

Over by the massive staircase was his sitting room area, where he watched multiple episodes of Night Blade (his secret guilty pleasure) and Dexter, as well as Criminal Minds. He was surprised to learn he quite liked Criminal Minds. His television was a massive 110 inch plasma screen TV, with built in speakers to make it more cinema-like. His fire was usually always burning when he was watching TV. The main lights were usually out, too, leaving his two wall laps on. The massive windows were covered by dark blue curtains, which complimented the windows, in his opinion. He never had them open, because he just wasn't bothered. It was way too much effort on his part.

 

He noticed his landline flashing. One new message. He pressed the button. Shaundi. “Hey, boss. Pierce and I are heading out for a few beers tonight. If you'd like to join us, we'll be in the nightclub in Nob Hill. Bye”. Aiden thought about it for a moment, before deciding he wouldn't join them. He lived in Adept way, which wasn't too far, but he was way too tired. He picked up his t-shirt and made his way upstairs.

 

His upstairs he found quite unusual. There was no rooms, the entire upstairs was his bedroom. He had a massive bed, he wasn't even sure what size it was. He had two vanity's either side with his bottles of aftershave in both and a few cans of half used shaving cream. Across the room was yet another 110 inch plasma TV, in case he ever felt like TV in bed. He had a DVD player attached to this one. His Jacuzzi was close to his bed, then his sink beside it. He had a small, boxed off cubicle where his toilet was. His wardrobe and three drawers that contained his clothes and shoes were lined beside the cubicle.

 

He threw water on his face, brushed his teeth then looked in the mirror. Before him he saw a simple man. Though he was wrong. He was the leader of The Saints, he had killed people. He was the reason Carlos was dead. He shook his head, shaking the thought away, and ran a hand through his hair once more. He took of his track pants and socks and shoes, organizing them neatly on one of his dressers. He flopped down on his bed, picking up the closest newspaper he could reach. He flipped through it. All news about gangs or the local stores that were holding discounts. This was dated three months back. His eyes found the paper that featured Carlos's death. He found himself reaching across to grab it. His eyes scanned the page, it had made it to the front. He read each word twice, taking in the horror in which he had caused. He threw it across the room angrily, throwing himself back and trying to divert his mind.

 

He decided to think of the people who were alive. The ones he should have been worried about, right? There was Gat. Practically his best friend. Gat hadn't noticed Aiden's fascination with killing. Probably because he had one too. Himself and Gat seemed one in the same. 'Sociopath's' as the news sometimes called them. Aiden knew this was true. He had researched the definition the first time he heard it. Gat had scoffed as they sat on Aisha's couch one rainy morning, discussing their next move on the Ronin. Aiden felt attracted to the word, like it was calling him.

 

He had found himself in an internet cafe that very day, researching all possible terms of the word. He could definitely relate, and so could Gat. Gat was in denial, Aiden presumed. Aiden was not. He knew people knew this of him. Ever since he witnessed his father's gruesome end, and his mother abandoned him, he hadn't felt much pity on others. His feelings seemed to be washed away. He preferred it like that. Though lately, these thoughts of Carlos had him thinking he was changing. Morphing his entire personality. He wasn't sure what had him like that.

 

Anyway, then there was Pierce. He loved taking the piss out of him, making him think he was dumb. He knew when Shaundi was taking Pierce's ideas. He just loved Pierce's reactions too much to let him know this. Pierce was a nice guy. He was slightly unconfident because of the jokes, but he was okay. A good aim, too. He enjoyed working with him, and he definitely made a good choice.

 

Then Shaundi. Aiden found his heart rate had quickened as soon as he thought of her. There was something about Shaundi that made Aiden feel warm inside. She looked cute with those dreads, and her bandanna, and piercings. As a teenager, Aiden had had one girlfriend. He used her, so his classmates wouldn't think he was gay. She was chubby, with a blonde bob and bright green eyes. He hung around with her at school because no one else was interested in him. She fancied him a lot, she made it so obvious. Twirling her hair in her fingers when speaking to him, fixing bits of his black hair that had fallen out of place, calling into his house. He decided she was a perfect candidate. He asked her out and there it was, a girlfriend. He tried his best to fake love for her. He figured he was seventeen, and it was about time he fell in love. It didn't work. He thought maybe it was her appearance. It wasn't, it was because he couldn't feel.

 

The fact of the matter was, he felt like he was gaining some sort of attraction for Shaundi. Though he wasn't sure. Shaundi liked him, THAT was certain. He was able to tell. He just didn't want to get her hopes up. He knew Shaundi slept around with many guys, he had met a few. She didn't act like the same around them as she did Aiden. She'd sway her hips a little more, and flick her dreads back off her face, and punch his arm, and invite him out or to play pinball. He wanted to invite her over, maybe bring her on a date and treat her right. He felt like this wasn't his style, he was a sociopath. It was probably just a phase.

 

He had never imagined himself setting down. Like with Denise (the girl he dated in high school). She got tired of never going on dates or being showed affection. She even tried having sex with him multiples times, but he pushed her off, or said he had to go do something. Shaundi would want sex, Aiden was unsure whether he could give that to her or not. He tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. He watched the clock tick until it was half 1 in the morning. He imagined Pierce and Shaundi were still out, but didn't want to go there in case they weren't. He felt the hunger pangs in his stomach. He sandwich was the only meal he'd had all day. He took a sip of his water, before hearing his buzzer go off. He jumped up, jogging down the stairs and unlocking the door.

 

Before him stood a drunken Shaundi. He could tell she was drunk by her goofy smile. I gazed behind her. No Pierce. She stumbled past me, lifting up a bag labelled 'Apollo's'. “I brought food” she slurred, struggling to make her way towards the round table. Aiden chuckled, locking the door and making his way towards her. He sat beside her, and she pulled out his favorite: a burger and chips. She pulled out her chicken wings and they munched together in silence. Once finished, she took a drink of her diet coke and stared at him. Aiden licked his fingers, before wiping them in his track pants and raising an eyebrow “ what?”.

 

“You need a girlfriend” she giggled, sitting back in her chair, her eyes still transfixed on his. Aiden wasn't sure how to respond. His heart rate had quickened the minute she walked through the door, but it was beating faster now. “How so?” he eventually responded. She eyed the apartment “you live here all by yourself, boss. I mean, don't you get lonely?”. Aiden thought about how to respond. Of course he did. He nodded slightly “I guess”. She eyed his toned torso, grinning widely “you could get a girlfriend no problem. There was so many pretty girls at the bar tonight. Why didn't you come?”.

 

He grunted as he sat forward, causing her eyes to glisten at the sound he just made. His cheeks flushed as he noticed, but quickly replied with “I don't want a girlfriend, and because I'm tired”. Her face fell. Perhaps she was hoping he would say he wanted her. There was an awkward silence, before she finally spoke “Pierce met a girl. He brought her home”. Aiden nodded “well good for him, I guess”. Shaundi giggled “very good for him. This is his first score since we started going out together”. Aiden found himself laughing. Genuinely laughing. For the first time in 16 years. He hid his shock, placing his hands in his track pants pockets and forgetting about it. It felt good to feel happy for once.

 

The pair ended up sitting on the couch watching Dexter together. Aiden was fascinated by it. He could relate to his, I guess, fascination with killing. Aiden was the same. He only wanted to kill people who deserved it. Did Carlos deserve it, though? He shook the thought from his head once more. Shaundi, seeming to sense his , I guess, upset, twisted her body in his direction. “Boss, is something bothering you?” she questioned, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. The Hispanic boss sighed, debating whether or not Shaundi was the one to talk to about Carlos. She was. Gat wouldn't necessarily listen. He was so caught up in finding the right engagement ring for Aisha, who was picky enough. Pierce- he didn't know Pierce as well as he knew Shaundi.

 

Aiden let it all out. He spoke softly as he explained the constant nightmares and thoughts of Carlos. How he was just a kid, around her age, actually. He had learned Shaundi was 19, going 20 in a months time. She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and said “It's not your fault. Carlos lived for the Saints, he died for the Saints. Just like his brother, right? He wanted to be in the gang”. He felt better. It's not like he agreed with her statement. He asked him to join, he agreed, it wasn't all on him. It was the fact that he had got it out that made him feel better.

 

Before he knew it, after a few moments silence, Shaundi was sleeping on his shoulder. She was snoring softly, one hand on his chest, the other by her side. Aiden observed her for a few moments. She was beautiful. Beyond anything he had ever seen before. She made him laugh. Maybe just once, but it was genuine. He carefully lifted her up, making sure not to wake her. He brought her up the staircase and placed her under his blankets, removing her shoes. He hoped she wouldn't mind. He made his way downstairs, but not before pulling a blanket out of his drawer, and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Skeeball.

The following morning, Aiden woke up at his usual time: 10:30 on the dot. He threw the blanket off himself, then wandered over to his kitchen area, switching on the kettle. He proceeded in making himself a cup of coffee. Just as he sat down and took a sip, he heard Shaundi groaning from the room upstairs. He then remembered why he was sleeping on the couch. Oh yes, he thought, Shaundi came over last night.

He found himself back in the kitchen area. He placed his cup of coffee on the counter, then grabbed a bottle of water for Shaundi from the fridge. He reached into one of his many cupboards and pulled out a packet of Rich Tea biscuits. He pulled four biscuits out, then placed them neatly back in the cupboard. He remembered at his 17th birthday party, his grandfather (who was divorced from his grandmother) got so drunk, that he actually invited Aiden to stay. This was unusual, as he never really displayed a liking to Aiden. He wanted the free booze, Aiden presumed. Anyway, he tried to make his grandfather eggs and bacon in the morning (he was trying to be nice), but his grandfather shook his head, pushed the plate onto the floor and puked in the bucket beside his bed. He asked for some water, and sent Aiden down to the local shop where he lived in Sommerset. He had a small, one bedroom apartment ever since his much younger than him ex-wife Wendy took their villa in Santa Ponsa.

Basically, Aiden's grandmother, Sylvia caught her husband, Aka Aiden's grandfather Rolf, in bed with Wendy. Wendy, a tall, slender 30 year old business woman, used Aiden's grandfather for his money. Sylvia moved to a small bungalo in Sunnyvale Gardens after their split, and took an 8 year old Aiden with her. Aiden's grandfather had worked very hard his whole life running his own housing business. So he got a lot of money out of it, and earned a hefty pension. Of course, he met Wendy at his best friend's birthday party a year before Aiden's grandmother found out. Because she was a tall, fit and slender woman who could have been a model, she attracted Rolf almost immediately. She had him wrapped around her finger, and before she knew it, they were planning on running away to Spain together. Their relationship was hidden for a year, while Rolf tried to figure out how to break off his 39 year marriage. After a long day out shopping, Aiden and Sylvia returned home only to find Rolf in bed with Wendy. Needless to say, Sylvia told a 9 year old Aiden to retreat to his room. That didn't stop him from hearing the yelling and swearing, and Rolf trying to keep Slyia off Wendy. Aiden's grandparents didn't speak until Aiden's 17th birthday party, where Sylvia and Aiden learned that he was back living in Stillwater, without Wendy. When asked why, he explained that she had used him for his money, and had convinced him to place her name down on the house first. Therefore, when their year long marriage ended, she got their villa in Santa Ponsa, and he was left penniless. He returned home to Stillwater, slept on the street for three weeks before receiving his apartment, and was severely unhappy. Rolf died three months after Sylvia.

As far as Aiden was concerened, his whole life had been a catastrophe. He was an only child to a man who was shot dead right before his eyes, and a woman who abandoned him to run away from her shitty life without a husband. He often wondered had his mother ever moved on..and where the hell she had went. Of course, his father's mother was the one who raised him. His mother's parents were back in Spain, probably dead, he wasn't sure.

The 23 year old Hispanic made his way upstairs after his little 17th birthday flashback. There Shaundi lay, with her spaghetti strapped crop top sprawled out on the floor and just a black lace bra in view. Aiden paused at the top of the stairs, and for a moment he thought he would fall backwards at the sight. Shaundi flushed a bright red, covering herself with the covers. Aiden pretended to cough (his cold was gone) and placed the water on the vanity beside her, as well as the biscuits. He went to walk back downstairs, but heard “Boss”. He slowly turned around. Shaundi was beaming at him, her eyes shining a little. “Stay” she giggled, patting the spot beside her. Aiden approached her cautiously, sitting down beside her.

They talked for a moment, Shaundi asking him about what he was doing that day. He shrugged and said he would probably hunt Shogo Akuji. Shaundi punched his arm lightly, before asking him he would like to take a break and go to the arcade with her. He agreed. “Great!” she giggled, standing up from the bed. Aiden looked away immediately. Though when she bent over to pick up her jeans, he found his eyes trailing back to her. She was wearing a thong. Shaundi was wearing a thong in his bed. He shook the thought from his head, though something made him aroused. He had never been aroused in his whole life, why did she make it happen? 

As soon as they were dressed, washed and ready to go, Shaundi cursed. He raised an eyebrow at her. She explained that she had forgot her make-up back at her place. He laughed, and without being fully aware said “I didn't notice, you look great, come on”. He unlocked his front door, and said “ladies first”. He caught a glimpse of her as she exited his apartment. She had the biggest grin he had ever seen.

They stepped out into the cold afternoon, and Shaundi took a deep breath of fresh air. Aiden smiled a little, unlocking his car which was parked right outside the steps, and they both hopped in. She instantly began rooting through his CD'S. It was pretty much all 80's music, apart from his My Chemical Romance album. “You like them!?” she laughed, showing him the CD case. He nodded, concentrating on reversing without crashing. She eventually found a Reggae song she liked a lot on the radio, and they drove to the arcade. Aiden found parking across the road. As they crossed, she took his hand and pulled him excitedly towards the arcade. Aiden felt a spark of electricity wonder up his arm as she touched it. He was unsure what that meant, but it felt good. She pushed open the glass double doors and instantly arcade music filled his ears. She led him over to the Skeeball machine (naturally) and they took turns playing that for an hour, before moving on to a car racing game. Aiden had had so much fun with her that day. He honestly did. He found himself laughing, smiling, telling joke and listening to jokes for the first time since he was 5.

Before he knew it, it was closing time. He drove Shaundi home, on the way listening to some more Reggae songs. He enjoyed her company, a little more than he should have in his opinion. He reached her home, and she twisted her body to look at him. “I had fun, I'll see you soon”. He nodded “Me too, bye Shaundi”. She giggled, and he felt like she was debating on whether or not to kiss him, but she didn't. She jumped out, and headed towards her porch. She lived in a small, two bedroom bungalow near where Aisha lived, just across the town. It looked comfortable enough, he guessed. He waited to see if she would get in, which he found quite unusual. When he dropped Gat or Pierce home, he would drive off immediately. He watched as she dropped her keys, then picked them up. He found his eyes trailing along her body when she stood back up. She was quite unusual, he thought. He looked out the windscreen at the orange sky. It was about half 6 in the evening, and the sky was the most beautiful he had ever seen it. He looked at Shaundi, who was now standing in the doorway waving. He waved, then drove off. 

As he drove off back home, back to loneliness, he realized something. He liked her.


	3. Shaundi's Birthday Fun.

A month later, Shaundi's birthday arrived. He didn't know what to get his new found love. He still had not confessed to her, and figured he should do that, but he felt it wasn't enough. Himself and Shaundi had been flirting, or so he presumed it was flirting. His feelings were developing more and more for Shaundi each and every day. Though, he still felt the same about Pierce and the rest of the gang. He found it strange, because himself and Pierce were becoming closer and closer, yet he didn't feel the bond. With Shaundi and Gat, on the other hand, he felt it. 

As soon as he woke up, his initial thought was to go to 'on thin ice' and pick her up some beautiful jewellery. Then he thought she didn't wear fancy jewellery. Then he wondered if she would like to, but maybe can't afford it. So in the end, he settled with some jewellery. He done his usual routine, and was ready by half 12 in the afternoon. He drove his Zenith to on thin ice in Mission Beach, stopping to get fuel on the way. He noticed some Ronin sneering about Aisha's death, but he ignored them. He wasn't in the mood to fight. All he knew was that their leader was dead by himself and Gat's hands. 

He arrived at On Thin Ice soon enough. He locked his car door, and headed inside. As soon as he walked in, his eyes fell on a crystal necklace behind the counter. He knew she would love it. So he bought it. As he exited the store, his phone began to ring. He picked it from his pocket, and gazed at the caller ID. It was Pierce. He answered it with a “hello?”. Pierce explained that some of Shaundi's college friends would be throwing her a birthday dinner at a fancy Chinese restaraunt at eight O'Clock, and he wanted to know if Aiden would go. He agreed, and they said their goodbye's and hung up. He decided to give her her beautiful gift at the dinner.

He drove back to his apartment and watched Dexter until half 6. He washed himself in his bath/jacuzzi, making sure he was very clean. He shaved the forming hairs on his chin, before throwing on a blue shirt and black jeans, along with some Nike sneakers. He sprayed some aftershave on himself, then it was time to leave. Just as he headed towards the door, his mobile started beeping. He looked at the text, which was from Shaundi. She said everyone bailed out of her birthday dinner, including Pierce (who had a reasonable excuse), and it was cancelled. Aiden snorted a little. No way was he letting her down as well. He picked up his car keys, locked his door and rushed down the steps to his matte white Zenith. The rain was battering down hard, so he was thankful his roof was up. He hopped in, started the car and raced off towards Shaundi's house. 

When he rang the doorbell and Shaundi answered, she seemed surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?” she questioned, clearly disappointed that everyone had bailed out of her birthday dinner. Aiden smirked “bringing you out to dinner, duh”. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She thanked him, before inviting him in. She made him some tea, before going into her bedroom to get ready. Aiden expected her to come out in a short, slutty dress. Instead, she surprised him by coming out of her bedroom in a white jumper, which was covered with rhinestones, and some light blue jeans and some block heel boots. He raised an eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow. “You look nice” he admitted, standing up and linking arms with her. She giggled, grabbed her keys off the coffee table and off they went.

On the drive to the restaurant, Aiden couldn't keep his eyes off Shaundi. He was thankful she didn't notice. He almost crashed twice! He was thinking about how beautiful she was, truly. She fiddled with her piercing as they pulled into the parking lot across from the restaurant. She turned to him, thanking him for coming with her that night. He shrugged, said it was no problem, and they headed indoors. Of course, they ran, Shaundi covering her hair with her arms as it was raining. 

They spent the whole night laughing, joking and flirting. She ordered the prawn curry while he ordered some chicken curry. They both shared a slice of chocolate cake as well. Aiden found himself falling more madly in love with her as the two hours they spent there passed. He paid, much to Shaundi's protest. “I don't want to go home” she sighed, as they hopped back into his two seater Zenith. Aiden smiled a little as he started the car “You didn't think I was going to let you spent your birthday night alone, did you?”. She giggled, putting her head on her boss's shoulder. All the ride back to his place, she stayed in that exact position. Aiden's heart was beating so loudly, he could hear it. He was certain she could, too. As they pulled up by the steps at his usual parking spot, Aiden turned to Shaundi. He was about to admit his feelings when she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. He shrugged “maybe not” he whispered as she slammed the door. He jumped out himself, locked his awesome wheels, and they headed into his apartment.

He switched the lights on as they walked through the door, then threw his keys on the counter after locking the door. Shaundi flopped down on his couch, reaching into her handbag for a magazine. She began to read, it, telling him about the latest celebrity juicy gossip. Aiden had little time for celebrities, or their gossip. As a matter of fact, he didn't care. But he cared when she was talking about it. He watched her, his eyes glistening at her every word. She sounded so excited about it. She was as passionate about gossip as he was about killing. They ended up watching an episode of Dexter. They sat at an embarrassing distance, which made Aiden want to grab her and cuddle with her. His dreams soon became a reality, when she turned to him. “Boss?” she called. “Aiden” he corrected. She seemed surprised, but continued with a large grin “Aiden?”. He turned his head to look at her. That's when it happened. She planted a small kiss on his lips. Aiden felt the spark almost immediately, as if fireworks were going off in his heart. He hoped she felt it, too. 

He found himself making out with her a few moments later, his hands wandering up and down her delicate arms. He lay down, pulling the gorgeous girl on top of him. She stradled his hips for a moment, grinding against him. Aiden let out a loud moan, which he was embarrassed about, but it felt too good to stop. He had literally never had sex before, it was so new and amazing to him. The brunette leaned her head down, capturing his lips in hers and moving them in a passionate kiss. Aiden placed his hands on her slightly bony hips and began to grind once more. A soft moan escaped her lips, as he grinded harder and harder until he was super aroused. Shaundi stood up, then. Aiden watched her, panting slightly as the new feeling washed over him. She asked him to cover his eyes, no peaking. He done as commanded. When she told him to look, Aiden's eyes widened. She stood before him, completely nude. He sat up, pulling her into him and twisting her around. She giggled as he planted small butterfly kissed on her behind, running his big man hands all over her tummy from behind. She moaned as Aiden reached up to her breasts, fiddling with her nipples with his fingers. He picked her up, too aroused to care anymore, and brought her upstairs. He threw her on the bed, taking in her beautiful body. She bit her lip as she stared at his boner through his jeans. She hadn't seen it all yet. 

He pulled off his jeans, and her eyes widened, taking in his size. Then his boxer shorts, and then he was completely nude, too. He lay down, gently pulling her petite frame over him. He rubbed his manhood off her womanhood for a few seconds, before gently putting it in. His eyes rolled back as she began to bounce on him, moaning each time she slapped down. His hands found their way to her behind, groping it and squeezing it. Being a virgin meant he wasn't going to last very long. He felt he should specify. He managed to moan out an “I'm a v-virgin”. She giggled, leaned down to his ear and whispered “not anymore”. He felt himself getting closer, but he wanted to please her so bad. He wanted to make this feeling wash over her too. He picked up his speed, and before he knew it spilt his seed. He pulled out of her a little too late. He pulled her up to his face, making her sit on it. She moaned as his tongue danced around her clit, and inside her womanhood. She moved her lower half to the rythme of his tongue, and within minutes had released. She climbed off his face, then made out with him for a few minutes, before they both fell asleep, with Aiden's arm wrapped around her tightly.


End file.
